dimensionscollidefandomcom-20200214-history
Zhao Fan
Zhao Fan (onyomi: Chō Han) is the Prefect of Guiyang. He is known for suggesting Zhao Yun to marry his widowed sister-in-law, Lady Fan. Role in GamesEdit In Dynasty Warriors 4, Zhao Fan leads his inexperienced troops against Liu Bei at the Southern Jing campaign. Chen Ying and Bao Long claim they could take him, but are killed by Zhao Yun. When the 2 officers are down, Zhao Fan issues his surrender order. In Dynasty Warriors 6: Empires, he appears as the ruler of Jiang Ling in the Chi Bi scenario. He also serves Liu Biaobefore this scenario. Dynasty Warriors 7 has him serve at the Battle of Fan Castleas an officer of Shu. During the second part of the battle in Wei's story, he and Liu Du defend the gates of the eastern base south of Fan Castle. In Dynasty Tactics 2, Zhao Fan appears at the Skirmish at Chang Sha and the Pact at Ru Nan scenarios in Liu Bei's Main and Epilogue stories, respectively. The player can attack him at Gui Yang. Zhao Fan also appears in the Romance of the Three Kingdoms games. He has mediocre politics and charisma, but his other stats rate even lower in the 20's and 40's. He is not suited to lead any units in battle and is quickly defeated. While early scenarios have him appear as a free officer in northern China, he starts to serve Liu Biao around Guandu. He rules his own force in the Three Visits and Rise of Heroes scenarios. Although he may sometimes get lucky and defeat Liu Du, he is usually ultimately beaten by either Han Xuan or Jin Xuan. QuotesEdit * "I will not fight a war I can't win. Open the gates!" - Dynasty Warriors 4 Historical InformationEdit Like Han Xuan, Jin Xuan, and Liu Du, Zhao Fan was one of the prefects who surrendered to Shu after the Battle of Chibi. He recommended his brother's widowed wife to marry Zhao Yun, but his offer was declined twice. On the first occasion, Zhao Yun politely said that they are like brothers and therefore only desired to treat Lady Fan as his honored sister. The second time he refused more bluntly, stating that he didn't entirely trust Zhao Fan and asked why he should try marrying so soon. For reasons unknown, Zhao Fan fled and his whereabouts after the incident are unclear. A few stories say that he was chased by Cao Cao's army. Romance of the Three KingdomsEdit Zhao Fan only appears in chapter 52 as a governor of Guiyang. Hoping to drive back Zhao Yun's approaching army, he asked the advice of his two closest and strongest generals, Chen Ying and Bao Long. Though Zhao Fan wanted to submit, his two generals insisted on fighting and rode to confront Zhao Yun. Their plans failed and Zhao Fan continued with his original idea. He merrily befriended Zhao Yun and they became sworn brothers since they shared the same family name. Wanting to express his gratitude, he presents the general with his sister-in-law, Lady Fan. After the maiden left their company, Zhao Fan explained that she would only agree to marry again if her suitor met three difficult conditions. First, her suitor would need to be famous for literary grace and military skill. Secondly, he would need to be handsome and well regarded. Third, he would need to share the same family name. Zhao Fan thought they were a perfect match. Zhao Yun, however, was outraged and yelled that the proposal only brought more confusion into their relationship. The general knocked Zhao Fan down and rode out of the city. After his two generals lose their lives, Zhao Fan was deceived by the 500 men used to shield Zhao Yun's entry into the city and was immediately imprisoned. Zhao Yun quickly claimed Guiyang and called for Liu Bei and Zhuge Liang's attendance. When Zhao Fan explained that Zhao Yun refused his sister-in-law, the strategist questioned Zhao Yun for an answer. He replied with three reasons. First, he didn't want to dishonor his own name for marrying family. Second, their marriage would interrupt Lady Fan's obligation to remain to chastity after her husband's passing. Third, he feared what damage it could cause his lord and didn't want to risk Liu Bei's failure for his sake. His reasoning earned Liu Bei's praise. Zhao Fan was re-established governor and Zhao Yun was greatly rewarded. Zhao Fan (fl. 200s–210s) was a government official and minor warlord who lived in the late Eastern Han dynasty. LifeEdit Little is recorded about Zhao Fan in history, except that he was already serving as the Administrator (太守) of Guiyang Commandery (桂陽郡; around present-day Chenzhou, Hunan) around 208 and 209. In 209, the warlord Liu Bei led his forces to conquer the four commanderies in southern Jing Province: Wuling, Lingling, Changsha and Guiyang. The Administrators of all four commanderies surrendered to him. Liu Bei appointed his general Zhao Yun to replace Zhao Fan as the Administrator of Guiyang Commandery. Zhao Fan had a widowed elder sister-in-law who was known for her beauty, and he wanted to arrange for a marriage between her and Zhao Yun. However, Zhao Yun declined, "I share the same family name as you. Your elder brother is also like an elder brother to me." There were some people who urged Zhao Yun to accept the marriage, but he said, "Zhao Fan was forced to surrender, so his intentions are unclear. There're so many other women in this world." Not long later, Zhao Fan escaped, and Zhao Yun was able to avoid any association with him because he did not agree to the marriage. Category:Characters Category:Confederate Officers